El Uchiha que escapó
by Neftis-Sayuri
Summary: Este fanfic no es una invención sólo mía, esta parte de la historia ha salido de mi cabeza, pero los personajes “extras” que aparecen Orushasara, Ninde, Aurel y Sayuri así como la Villa de la Noche son de dos grandes amigas que lo idearon en su momento,


**CAPÍTULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO**

Sayuri corría lo más rápido que podía, saltaba de rama en rama y no miraba hacia atrás. Tampoco sabía quién era su perseguidor, pero si se trataba de un Akatsuki, debía encontrar a su grupo cuanto antes. De pronto, tropezó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se miró el brazo y vio cómo la sangre brotaba de un gran arañazo que una rama le había provocado en su caída. La sombra estaba de pie detrás de ella, por lo que ya no tenía tiempo para escapar, y sólo le quedaba luchar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el Sharingan quedó activado. Cogió su katana y se giró agarrando el arma con las dos manos. El metal chocó contra la katana del extraño y éste, con un rápido movimiento la desarmó. Sayuri no puedo prever el ataque porque apenas sabía usar la pupila giratoria. Cogió rápidamente un kunai y sólo pudo mantenerlo cerca de la garganta del desconocido, mientras éste la empotraba contra un árbol tapándole la boca.

De pronto, la chica reconoció la cara de su perseguidor. A él tampoco le pasó desapercibida la apariencia de los ojos de la muchacha, y murmuró para sí por la sorpresa. Lentamente el joven despegó la mano de los labios de la muchacha.

-¡Sasuke!-no pudo reprimir Sayuri su sorpresa al ver al Uchiha al que conoció años atrás en los exámenes de acceso a grado medio-¿qué haces a...

Pero no puedo terminar la frase porque el Uchiha volvió a taparle la boca.

-¡Shhh! Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y aún más después de haber visto esto-señaló los ojos de la joven. De nuevo, el joven le quitó la mano de la boca.

La chica cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir la pupila giratoria había desaparecido.

-C-cómo...tú...a mí-sólo pudo balbucear ella.

-He visto cómo la explosión os enviaba a cada miembro de tu equipo a una punta, te he reconocido y te he seguido.

Sayuri tragó saliva, y ya más clamada le dijo a Sasuke:

-Siento que te hayas enterado de quién soy, así-bajó la cabeza.

-Mejor que me haya enterado yo a que se enterara Itachi. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé. Casi nunca uso el Sharingan, únicamente cuando estoy sola y en peligro.

-Nunca pensé que tú fueras de mi familia. Supongo que somos primos.-determinó el joven.

-Supones bien. Aunque yo ya no me considero un Uchiha. Huí cuando todos los demás afrontaban su destino. Soy una cobarde-la chica siguió con la cabeza baja.

-No digas tonterías. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad, pero tú sí. Lo que me pregunto es cómo Itachi no te vio y cómo llegaste a la Villa de la Noche.

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellos, hasta que finalmente Sayuri volvió a hablar.

-Tras ver cómo Itachi mataba a mi padre, estando escondida entre los matorrales del jardín, salí corriendo y llegué hasta el mercado. Allí conocí a unos vendedores de la Villa de la Noche, me llevaron con ellos y empecé una nueva vida, lejos de la Hoja…- no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo y se echó a llorar.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Tranquila, juntos derrotaremos a Itachi y pagará por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-Dudo mucho que lo consigamos- la chica emanaba un aura de pesimismo.

El joven le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Sayuri cerró los ojos sintiéndose más relajada. Notó la yema de los dedos del joven recorriendo su mandíbula hasta que rozó con ella el labio inferior de la joven. De pronto, la chica se sorprendió al notar que Sasuke se había inclinado sobre ella y rozaba sus labios con los suyos, primero despacio, hasta que finalmente introdujo la lengua en la boca de Sayuri. Siguieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar sus caras. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron un momento, hasta que Sasuke dijo:

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar más seco- señaló con la cabeza-Por aquí cerca hay una cueva. Vamos.

Anduvieron deprisa y el joven de vez en cuando se agachaba para recoger del suelo ramitas secas. Llegaron al refugio indicado por el Uchiha y, mientras Sasuke taponaba la entrada con una barrera de chakra, Sayuri disponía la madera para hacer una hoguera.

Cuando terminó, el chico se acercó a las ramas y con una rápido movimiento de manos ejecutó el Jutsu de la Gran Bola de Fuego. La hoguera estaba encendida y su calor y luz inundaban la estancia. Los jóvenes dejaron katanas, porta-shuriken y demás objetos en el suelo, y se sentaron cerca de la hoguera.

-Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa y dejarla cerca del fuego o si no cogeremos un resfriado- dijo él.

-A mí…me da vergüenza que me veas.

-Te acabará por no importar- y el joven se acercó y, pasando la mano por la nuca de la chica, acercó su cara a la suya y la besó. Lentamente fueron separando sus bocas y Sasuke empezó a sacar los brazos de las mangas del kimono, dejando la prenda colgada de su cintura. Sayuri no pudo ahogar una exclamación. El cuerpo que tenía ante ella era perfecto y la atraía de forma irresistible. Pasó las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho del chico y empezó a acariciar la pálida piel. Acercó la cara y rozó la superficie con la nariz y los labios, subiendo poco a poco hasta el cuello, donde se entretuvo con tiernos besos. Mientras, él deslizaba las manos por la espalda de Sayuri y se dispuso a desatarle el ohbi. La camisa-kimono de la chica se abrió, dejando al descubierto una camiseta de tirantes negra y la malla de rejilla que cubría los brazos de la joven. Sasuke la ayudó a quitarse del todo la prenda.

-¿Cuántas capas de ropa llevas?- preguntó divertido el Uchiha.

Sin mediar palabrea, Sayuri se quitó la camiseta y la malla, quedando en sujetador.

-¿Así mejor?- preguntó ella.

También sin decir nada, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y fue subiendo por su espalda hasta que alcanzó el cierra de la prenda, desabrochándola y retirándola del cuerpo de la chica. La joven se tapó con los brazos, más sonrojada aún. Sasuke frunció el ceño, disgustado. La agarró por la cintura y la tendió sobre el suelo. La chica seguía con los brazos cruzados. Él se terminó de quitar el cordón, la camisa y la tela que llevaba por encima del pantalón. Se sentó sobre las piernas de ella e intentó retirarle los brazos, pero Sayuri no estaba muy convencida de ello.

-Creo recordar que tenías las muñecas muy sensibles- murmuró él, y consiguió rozar con la yema de un dedo la cara interna de una de las muñecas de Sayuri. A la chica se le entrecerraron los ojos, pero no por ello se rindió. Entonces Sasuke se inclinó y, con la punta de la lengua, tocó la sensible zona. Ella se mordió el labio y, finalmente cedió. El joven siguió besándole las muñecas. La chica permaneció con los ojos cerrados, notando cómo Sasuke recorría su brazo hasta llegar a su clavícula, para terminar en el pecho. El ritmo cardíaco de Sayuri se aceleró y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Él posó una mano sobre uno de los pechos y lo acarició con delicadeza. Sayuri se estremeció, estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca habría imaginado. Sasuke no se olvidó del otro pecho e hizo lo propio. Acercó su boca a la sonrosada protuberancia y con la punta de la lengua, de nuevo, rozó el pezón. Acarició con los labios y rodeó la protuberancia con ellos, apretándola levemente. Siguió recorriendo el vientre de la chica, trazando un camino de besos, hasta que llegó a la cadera. Con sus perfectos dedos deslizó la tela del pantalón de la chica. Dejó la tela a la altura de las rodillas y le acarició la ingle. La chica volvió a estremecerse y apretó los puños. Sasuke siguió bajando el pantalón, pero se topó con los botines de la joven, que no dudó en retirar para poder apartar la ropa. Sayuri se incorporó como pudo, ya que estaba temblando. Él se acercó a ella gateando y la besó. La joven se abrazó a Sasuke, teniendo contacto pleno con la piel del joven.

-Estás temblando- le susurró al oído y le mordisqueó la oreja. Sayuri dejó escapar un suspiro. Sasuke sonrió para sí y se lanzó al cuello de la chica. La respiración de Sayuri se volvió más agitada.

-…arf…arg…para…ngh, para…por favor…Sasuke…- le suplicó, pero el Uchiha hizo caso omiso. A través de sus ojos, entrecerrados por la excitación, pudo ver la perfecta espalda del chico, y su final, oculto por el pantalón azul. Descendió la chica las manos por la espalda y, con un poco de indecisión las introdujo dentro del pantalón. El Uchiha cesó en lo que estaba haciendo y la miró:

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó serio.

-Pe…perdón…- susurró Sayuri, asustada- Sólo estaba pensando en que te los quitaras…

Sasuke se puso en pie y se bajó los pantalones, se quitó las sandalias y las muñequeras y quedó en ropa interior.

-No pretendía ser grosero- dijo él y tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó lentamente.

-No…importa…nada importa…- a Sayuri le seguía costando respirar.

Sasuke acarició el vientre de la chica e introdujo la mano bajo la ropa interior de la joven. Con la mano libre empujó suavemente a la chica para que se tendiera.

-Estás muy tensa, pero sé cómo solucionar eso- dijo el Uchiha y, poco a poco, fue bajando la prenda por las piernas de Sayuri. Volvió a la altura del pubis de la chica y empezó a palpar la zona hasta que encontró la entrada. Sasuke se chupó dos dedos e introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada.

-…ahhh…mmm…no…-Sayuri se tapaba el sonrojado rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto este tipo de placer? Es algo normal.-dijo él.

Sayuri seguía gimiendo mientras Sasuke continuaba estimulándola. Finalmente el chico metió otro dedo, moviéndolos en círculos por la cavidad, ya menos contraída. De pronto, se levantó y se quitó la ropa interior. Sayuri, a través de sus manos, lo vio y se le abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Me…me…dolerá?-dijo visiblemente asustada Sayuri.

Sasuke se acuclilló y con delicadeza le retiró las manos de la cara. La chica se incorporó temblando.

-Seré lo más cuidadoso posible- dijo con la voz más suave que pudo y rozó sus labios con los suyos.-Cierra los ojos y relájate- y volvió a tumbarla. Rápidamente, se arrodilló en el espacio que dejaban las piernas de Sayuri. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, dejando deslizarse por la lubricada cavidad, vigilando en todo momento el estado de la chica. La joven mantenía los ojos y los puños cerrados. Sasuke paró y, con una mano acarició la cara de Sayuri y con la otra le cogió la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente. La chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El chico se tendió sobre ella y la besó.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-Un poco…- inmediatamente el chico hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sayuri lo retuvo.-No importa…no lo dejes, no es mucho…además, se me pasará-

sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto desconcertó al joven.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí- sonrió Sayuri.

Lentamente fue moviendo la pelvis de forma que se produjera fricción. La respiración de los dos iba aumentando su velocidad a medida que de que se movían más deprisa. Llegó un momento en el que parecía que no podían parar. Finalmente, Sayuri arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un profundo gemido, a la par que notaba cómo Sasuke llegaba al éxtasis al sentir un manantial correr por su interior.

El chico apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sayuri, intentando recuperar el aliento. La chica jadeaba, pero era feliz, había sido increíble. Poco a poco Sasuke fue saliendo de ella y se tumbó a su lado, mirándola. Se inclinó sobre ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara y la besó intensamente. Después se levantó y fue recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su desilusión.

-No, se ha hecho de noche. Ha parado de llover, pero será mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana- se acercó a la hoguera y dejó la ropa de Sayuri extendida en el suelo cerca.- Tu ropa aun está mojada- dijo, yendo hacia ella, y la tapó con su kimono. La chica se sentó y se rodeó con la prenda.

Sasuke se vistió con el resto de su ropa. Volvió donde estaba Sayuri, se tumbó y la atrajo hacia él, quedando tumbada de lado con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del muchacho. Él enredó los dedos en la melena de la chica y jugueteó con los cabellos. Ella lo abrazó, lo miró con cariño y cerró los ojos, poco después ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sasuke se dio cuenta, se quedó mirándola y activó el Sharingan, observó el vientre de la chica y sonrió para sí. Desactivó la pupila giratoria y posó su mano libre sobre el vientre de Sayuri.

"Dentro de 9 meses, el clan Uchiha renacerá de sus cenizas"-pensó el joven con complacencia.

De forma gradual el sol fue iluminando el interior de la cueva. Sayuri abrió los ojos y le bastó con mirar a su lado para saber que todo había sido verdad y no un sueño. El joven Uchiha yacía a su lado, dormido y con cara de infinita placidez. La chica sonrió de forma cariñosa, mirándolo con visible afecto. Se tapó mejor con el kimono y se apoyó en el codo para seguir contemplando a aquel ser perfecto. De pronto, Sasuke abrió los ojos:

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven.

-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo mirarte?- inquirió la chica.- No sé cuándo volveré a verte…

Sasuke alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Sayuri, que la tomó en sus manos y la besó.

-Te quiero- dijo la chica de forma sincera. Pero el Uchiha no respondió. Sayuri se entristeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasuke no la quisiera.

-Escucha-llamó él la atención de la chica.-Voy a pedirte algo muy importante: no te enfrentes a Itachi sola, es más, no vuelvas a alejarte de tu grupo. Si Itachi se entera de quién eres, no dudará en acabar contigo. No sabes lo importante que eres.

Sayuri le escuchó y le miró cuando dijo:

-De acuerdo, saber que te importo me basta para saber que me quieres- y se inclinó para besarle con suavidad. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke sentenció:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, te acompañaré hasta la Villa de la Hoja.

Sayuri se vistió y Sasuke se puso el kimono. Salieron de la cueva y caminaron juntos de la mano.

*Fin de la primera parte*


End file.
